Encajando
by Jesckyll
Summary: Pequeño relato cotidiano. Hay personajes que intentan encajar, a veces pueden aunque sea por un tiempo.


Muchas cosas no encajan a veces, y la gente odia eso – intentaba llegar a alguna idea concreta, mirándose su cara a través del espejo del motel en el que se hospedo la noche anterior– por eso la gente intenta cambiar lo que no encaja, o al menos buscar un lugar donde encaje. Eso busco yo, hoy seguiré buscando encajar.

Animándose a sí mismo a salir, guardando con cuidado sus pocas pertenencias en su mochila, le gustaba viajar ligero, nunca en verdad había tenido grandes necesidades económicas, iba de ciudad en ciudad, realizando trabajos variados, unos más limpios que otros.

Era medianamente tarde, bueno, al menos para él, deberían ser alrededor de las 14:27 horas.

La verdad es que, solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar el rato, quizás comer algo, un lugar tranquilo donde encajar y comenzar su nueva vida.

Era otoño y el aire helado golpeaba su rostro, cuando diviso una gran plaza, habían niños jugando balanceándose en los árboles, jóvenes en términos amorosos, y uno que otra persona deambulando o vagando, un lugar que era agradable.

El viento frio, era cada vez más fuerte, y saco su bufanda, no completamente maltrecha, pero si con un pequeño agujero que aumentaba con el tiempo.

La dejo a un lado en una banca, para aprovechar rebuscar una manzana, que había guardado antes de salir.

Las extrañas sorpresas que la vida nos da, son tan impredecibles como el mismo viento, a veces tibias y suaves en el verano o a veces frías y fugaces, características del otoño.

Las probabilidades eran mínimas, ya sea por aerodinámica o suerte, sea como sea, esa bufanda surcando sinuosamente el aire, acabo chocando en la cara de lo que parecía ser una joven tomando una bebida, que disfrutaba su lectura recostada en la falda de un gran árbol, adornada por las hojas otoñales.

Desde la lejanía, observando embobado el recorrido del su accesorio, vio como la joven saltaba asustada por la impresión, avergonzado, enseguida se apresuró a buscar su bufanda.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó, quitándole su bufanda de la cara.

\- No importa – dijo mirando su vaso de te derramado – no me quedaba tanto.

\- Te puedo traer otro – dijo tímidamente, algo avergonzado aun por la situación.

Solo recién ahí ambos cayeron, en lo que solo puedo describir como su destino.

Ella lo miro a él, joven medio flacucho de alrededor unos 23 años, pelo castaño, no muy largo, su rostro era peculiar, y tenía unos ojos de un color verdoso casi indescriptible.

El la miro a ella, una joven de su edad, delgada y frágil como jamás había visto, su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros, liso y rojizo, el cual le hacía resaltar sus ojos grandes, castaños y profundos.

Un cruce de miradas eternas, los pocos espectadores de esta escena, lo habrían descrito como una escena de película, la conexión entre esas dos personas era tan tangible y perfecta, que vibraban en la misma sintonía.

Solo otra ráfaga de viento frio fue tan impetuosa como para romper la escena.

¿Me estas invitando otro? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Embobado el, no supo nada que hacer, nunca le había pasado algo así, paralizado, torpe, fall in love.

Cla.. Claro – tartamudeo al fin.

Ella guardo su libro en bolso que demarcaba su basta situación económica, lo tomo del brazo con una sonrisa llena de naturalidad, y lo arrastro hasta la cafetería más cercana, al parecer ella controlaba toda la situación con perfecta naturalidad.

Entraron a una cafetería tranquila, de esas antiguas que ya no son rentables económicamente en estos tiempos, muy elegante y simple a la vez, sonaban melodías tranquilas, con el volumen justo para tener una amena charla sin tener que levantar la voz.

Fueron atendidos por un cortes mesero, les dio la carta, y le insinuó al joven que pediría su novia, la verdad el nunca entendió por qué toda la gente que ve dos personas de sexos opuestos juntos piensa que son novios, aunque no le tomo importancia, en verdad no le molestaría tener una novia como ella, y a ella al parecer tampoco le molesto, puesto que no lo negó ni hizo comentario alguno.

La tarde pasaba, sus bebidas fueron acompañadas con cumplidos, anécdotas graciosas y dulces pedazos de pastelitos. En verdad charlaron sobre muchas cosas, ambos estaban a gusto, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Él era un soñador, y ya entrado en confianza, un galán y caballero, era agradable y gracioso.

Ella una señorita, con grandes modales, gran conocimientos en todos los temas, se notaba que leía mucho, y la estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero toda cita, tiene un punto de quiebre, una hora exacta dada por el destino, en donde esta se termina, y esta estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Jóvenes, vamos a cerrar - anuncio el dueño del local

Se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, bueno, toda ciudad era peligrosa de noche, tanto ahí como en todos lados, eso argumento el, la verdad solo quería pasar más rato con ella.

Caminando hablando afablemente, en realidad, paso el golpe de la cruda realidad karmatica del joven.

Un joven desaliñado tomo el bolso de la joven y corrió, un maldito ladrón de baja monta.

Envalentonado el joven corrió tras él, alcanzándolo en un callejón sin salida, la chica gritaba tras el que no valía la pena arriesgarse por sus cosas.

La escena se cambiaba, ahora eran tres jóvenes exhaustos, dos acorralándolo a uno, era una clara ventaja numérica, claro hasta que el solitario saco un cuchillo, y se dispuso a atacar.

Todo paso muy rápido. Pero algo era seguro, algo no estaba bien.

Hay veces que no conocemos a las personas con quien estamos, sentimos conexiones injustificadas y las llamamos amor, hay veces que no nos preguntamos el pasado, hay veces que salimos, nos encontramos con personas agradables, y , la sumatoria de todos sigue dando negativo.

La joven, en el piso, fue empujada por el joven.

El joven, con un corte en el brazo, miraba serio el resultado.

El ladrón, unos metros más atrás, puesto a que retrocedió, al ver el resultado.

El resultado, la mochila del joven, en el piso, había vomitado su contenido, algo oscuro, algo que convirtió la cara del ladrón, en solo una expresión de horror.

Esa mascara, esas dagas y esa mascara conocida en todo el continente, la imagen del asesino bufonesco, la imagen que representaba la muerte aparecía esa tarde de otoño, en el piso, en ese callejón, frente a esos tres jóvenes.

Caminando lentamente, tomo su máscara, se la puso lentamente como si fuese un ritual, lanzo al blanco inmóvil una de esas dagas, la cual se clavó en el cuenco del ojo, la expresión de horror jamás se borró de la cara del pobre ladrón de poca monta, el cual literalmente, se había orinado.

Ahora eran dos, la joven atónita aun en el piso, mirando horrorizada.

\- Yo pensé que podíamos encajar – dijo el enmascarado – pero supongo que hay piezas que encajan solo por un tiempo –

Acercándose la hora.

\- Sabes, pase una tarde muy linda hoy, lamento lo de tu bebida, lamento haberte conocido, en verdad me gustabas – se acercó, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla– pensé que podía encajar en tu mundo.

La hora llegó.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven despertaba en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, algo ensimismado y entristecido escucho la televisión, que como todas las mañanas informaban los trágicos sucesos acontecidos el día anterior, esta vez era la muerte de cuatro personas, todas en un área de 5 manzanas, y en circunstancias muy sospechosas.

 _"Antonio Díaz, con antecedentes penales por hurto, fue encontrado muerto en un callejón_

 _Valentina Ordenes, estudiante de literatura, fue encontrada muerta en el mismo callejón._

 _Javier Baradit, el dueño de un local de te fue encontrados calcinados, debido a un incendio en local donde trabajaban._

 _Stephan Rodríguez, Garzón del mismo local fue encontrados calcinados, debido a un incendio en local donde trabajaban",_

Dándose animo en el espejo, espero tener mejor suerte y salió a pasar el rato de nuevo.


End file.
